Tie Dye Dragon
by Elfrooo
Summary: 'I'm a fool to feel anxious. When somethings dies, that's it, it's dead, I got to let it be.' Would Draco Malfoy though live up to his words? Or would he take the challenge and let himself play another round of the game, that he and none other than Hermione Granger started some time ago?
1. The Bravery - An Honest Mistake

Sometimes, life doesn't go the way we want it to.

No, sorry.

Life _never_ goes the way we want it to.

At first, everything looks good and according to plan. But once you feel reassured that everything is fine, once you lay your guard down, everything suddenly collapses with a huge explosion.

And usually, the first to experience the outcome of this explosion is you.

"Your bourbon."

The barman's voice snapped her from her thoughts and the brunette shot her head off her palms, on which it had been resting on for the last five minutes. "Oh, thank you" she mumbled and took the glass in her hands.

 _I_ _look_ _pathetic,_ she thought and sighed before taking a sip of her drink, which burnt her throat. It wasn't firewhiskey, but it was just what she needed that moment. _Bourbon._ It used to be her father's favorite drink. Whenever he drank anyways, because ' _alcohol is bad for your teeth'._ At that thought, she drank some more and let herself listen to the loud rock music of the muggle bar she was in.

She looked around her with an emotionless expression on her face, something she had achieved after years of trying to act cool, when, in reality, she was a mess. The bar wasn't exactly crowded, but a significant amount of people were sitting around, having fun or drinking their sorrows away. Unfortunately, she belonged in the second category.

It was strange, yet satisfyingly pleasing, for her not to get recognised immediately in a public place, such as a bar. But for the muggles, she was just another brown haired girl in her early twenties, that was drinking bourbon to fight off the sadness caused by some unfortunate event, like a break up.

When, in reality, she was Hermione Granger, "war hero" and "the brightest witch of her age", even though, at the moment, she didn't feel like living up to those fancy titles.

It was so hilarious. She had always been the kind of person that organized her life to the fullest, that had every little thing under control.

And now, it was all a mess.

Everything was slipping out of her hands and then came back to crush her down, like a tidal wave.

Everything was collapsing. Her work, her life, her marriage...

 _Oh Ron..._

With those thoughts in her head, she placed the empty glass on the counter and looked at the barman who caught her gaze and gave her a look of understatement, while wiping dry a beer glass. "Rough night?", he asked her with a deep northern accent.

"I guess. Get me another one, please." Hermione dropped her face on her hands again.

She felt someone sitting next to her at the counter. "Make them two", she heard them ordering and instantly froze at the spot.

She knew that voice.

How couldn't she? Let's say that there was one voice, that you heard every single morning for two years, and before that, you also heard them speaking around you for six years. Wouldn't you recognize that voice, even if it was among thousands of others?

Yes, you bloody would.

Hermione knew she had to say something; she had to raise her head, smile, and pretend that everything was okay, like she always did. It would be immature, after all, to pretend that she hadn't realised who it was. Because they both knew, Hermione would know he was there, even if he hadn't spoken. It was his presence, his scent, his aura - name it whatever you want. There was something on him that made her spot him in a crowd with her eyes closed.

 _Come on, Hermione! Move your body. You're a strong, mature woman!,_ she screamed in her head. But her body refused to obey her, and she decided to continue play dead.

"So, are you going to keep ignoring me or will you greet me like an adult?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and groaned silently. _Smug git._ With slow movements, she sat up and gave him a small, but slightly sarcastic smile. "Good to see you, Malfoy."

* * *

 **OKAY SO this story has been in my mind for like a year now and even though I have filled most of my notebooks with post-its that have parts of the story on them, I have written a little in contrast to what I should have **cough**lazy**cough** but I really love it and I hope you do too! :D The chapters will be longer than this one, so if you like longer chapters, than don't be disappointed! Til next time! (also leave a review it makes me so happy whenever I hear people's thoughts)**

 **-Elfriede**


	2. Crystal Castles - Not In Love

"Your drinks" the barman cut in and placed two glasses in front of them.

"Just put them on my tab" Draco Malfoy said with his rich British accent and winked at Hermione's emotionless now face. The barman nodded and went to the other side of the counter.

"That's new. I didn't know _you_ hung out in muggle bars", Hermione commented and sipped on her drink while looking straight ahead trying to avoid Draco's face. "What brings you here, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and took a big sip of his bourbon ." _Malfoy_ huh? _That's_ new."

"Yeah, you are right. Calling you _arse_ suits you better, like the last time we talked" she snapped back and pierced him with her brown eyes.

He didn't say anything for a little bit and simply touched the glass on his lips, before smirking slightly. "That was some _delightful_ time we spent there, wasn't it?" His gaze wandered away as he dozed off, allowing Hermione to observe him; just for a second.

His hair was the same platinum blond, always neatly cobbed. His flawless pale skin came in contrast to his black shirt, its sleeves rolled up his elbows, exposing his faded now death mark.

For a moment, she let her real feelings reach the surface. She hated it so much, and she would never admit it, but she missed him too much. Once the moment passed, however, she closed that door inside her again, locking all those forbidden emotions in.

 _Focus, Hermione._

"Still devastatingly handsome as ever, right?" Draco said with his infamous smirk, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Still on that high horse aren't you?"

"Observing a piece of art is not a crime, don't be embarrassed" he commented with his smirk growing wider now. She _hated_ that smirk.

"If that's what you consider art, then I suggest you take some art lessons", Hermione snapped back, unable to stop herself.

Draco chuckled and gulped down the rest of his berbon in one shot. "Merlin, Hermione, I had forgotten how amusing you were."

 _Don't answer him, don't answer him._ She finished her drink and rested her head on her knuckles. "It's Granger, for you."

He rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? I thought you would say _Weasley_ for a second there."

"I preferred to keep my own surname, thank you."

The loud music combined with the consumed alcohol had started making her head hurt, and the blond twat next to her was just making things worse. "It's true" she heard Draco saying "Hermione Weasley is such a horrid name." He snickered but stopped once he saw her irritated expression.

His icy grey eyes met hers, and Hermione swore she saw it; that well known to her challenging flicker in his eyes, she knew he was about to say something risky. And, _Merlin,_ she knew how much he loved it. "You know what would be better?" he continued with a playful smirk now appearing on his face, " _Hermione Malf_ -"

"Don't even say it."

The humor left his face and glared at Hermione with a serious expression. Their eyes crashed again. _Eyes_. Hermione's most vulnerable spot. The only part of her that betrayed her true emotions, the only part that was unable to maintain the happy facade.

With a fast movement, Draco took out his wallet, leaving some muggle money on the counter. "For the lady" he told the bartender and surpringly took her hand and got her on her feet. "Come on, let's go. "

Hermione wrenched her hand quickly out of his grasp. "Are you bloody mad? Go where? And especially with you."

Draco ran his hand through his hair fast and sighed angrily. "Can you stop being so stubborn for just once? Or is it too much to ask?"

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and tried to push away the anger that alcohol had brought violently on the surface again. _Logic, Hermione. That's all you need right now._ She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "It's obvious" she told him, once she opened her eyes again, "that you need something from me. I doubt that after all this time and everything that has happened ,that you would ask me to come with you just to hang out. So, what is it?"

Draco looked around him, clearly annoyed now of their surroundings. "It's true, actually. I do need something." _I knew it_. "But" he continued with a playful light in his eyes "your second statement is wrong. Now, can we first go outside?"

The loud music and the people had started annoying her as well, so she slowly nodded, but refused to take the hand he offered to her. _As if._

A wave of fresh air hit her in the face and made her feel more alive again, but somehow reminded her that they were still in the real world and her problems were still there.

And _he_ was still there as well.

"Let's take a walk first, shall we?" his voice snapped her thoughts and made her head turn to his direction fast.

"A _walk_? Are you joking?" she chuckled darkly and wrapped her arms around her body as a cold breeze made her shiver. "Keep saying things like that and someone might suspect that you care about my company" she added. _Keep saying things like that and someone might think you even care._

Draco's glare darkened and his jaw tightened. "Oh, is that what we are doing now, is it _Granger_?" he hissed, spitting her name as if it was a cuss word. His irritation was breaking his cool facade. Hermione narrowed her eyes as he took a step closer to her and now their bodies were only a few centimetres apart.

"You're bloody right. Again, the brightest witch of our age has shown us all how _delightfully_ intelligent she is!" His eyes sparkled dangerously. Hermione knew she had somehowgot over the line ( _someone has got a small anger problem over the years, hasn't he?)_ and raised her eyebrows in surprise of how fast he got irritated this time.

Draco seemed to notice that and pulled himself together, bringing now a smug look on his face. "I don't care about you or your company; forgive me for my good manners if they offended you." He continued and the edges of his lips rose silently without amusement. "The only thing I need from you right now is the content of the small safe located in your parents' house."

 _Thumb. Thumb._ Hermione could hear her heart pounding on her chest and tightened her jaw. She stared right in his eyes trying to hide any feeling that would make her look weak in his eyes. "How so?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I need them for a particular reason. Half of the Galleons belong to me, half belong to you, remember?"

"I remember." A lump was being created slowly inside her throat, and that was never good. "I know half of it is yours. But..." _But we had them raised for a reason. Those were_ ours _. Those were kept for when we needed them. When we would be more serious-._ "…but I don't understand why you need them now, after two years. And why _you need_ them. As far as I'm concerned, being rich is most of what you do for a living."

"First of all, my financial situation is none of your business" _Rude, annoying arse-_ "Second of all, what I'll do with them and why I need them now, is also none of your business. Look, Granger, we are wasting our time here, and even if _your_ time is not valuable to you, mine is. So, can we just get on with it and be done?"

 _Done._ Hermione sighed. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She didn't trust him. She didn't _want_ to trust him. A Slytherin, so stunning and manipulating. Cunning and smart. Hermione knew him too well to say yes.

But then again, if she refused, it would seem like she was still hurt after two years - and that was something she didn't want for any reason. She licked her lips, which had started getting too dry from the cold. " Okay. Let's get this done, then, Malfoy."

* * *

Hello, readers, hope you liked the first one and now the second! :D Agaiin, don't hesitate telling me your opinion through reviews, they make me very happy when i read them! :) Til next timee

-Elfriede


End file.
